


Genetics

by luvsanime02



Series: FMA Prompts [4]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Family Is Embarrassing, Gen, Humor, Language, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 20:12:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3703837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvsanime02/pseuds/luvsanime02
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of the collection of prompt fics for FMA. Ed is not losing at DDR to his dad. Really. Okay, so he kind of is, but hey, at least he gets a hot date out of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Genetics

**Disclaimer:** I don’t own Fullmetal Alchemist. That honor belongs to Hiromu Arakawa. I’m making no profit off of this fic.

 **AN:** This is from a meme where you write a story using fifteen words or less about the prompt in question. After I completed the prompt I decided to expand the scenario a bit.

########

 **Genetics** by luvsanime02

########

Prompt: 9 and 1 battle each other on DDR (Van Hohenheim and Edward Elric).

“How are you so good at this?” Edward demands disbelievingly.

“Am I?” he asks mildly.

########

“How are you so good at this?” Ed demands disbelievingly.

“Am I?” his dad asks mildly.

“You’re beating all of the high scores!” Ed exclaims in outrage. He’s trying both to not fall over and to stare at his dad in complete incredulity as the man hits the combos _every fucking time._

“Really?” Alphonse asks from somewhere at the front of the crowd of spectators where he’d just reappeared, probably a little worried by now at the lack of yelling coming from this area of the arcade. “That’s very good, isn’t it?”

He says this in the _exact same tone_ that their dad was just using, and that’s when Ed knows for sure that they’re both bullshitting him. Without looking to the side, not wanting to just give up despite the fact that he has literally no chance of winning, Ed flips his younger brother off casually.

“I’m over here, Brother,” Al remarks innocently, like the little shit hadn’t moved at the last second just so he could say that. Ed is not falling for that tone. He knows better.

“I, however, wouldn’t mind a date,” a new voice speaks up merrily, and this time Ed does look, whips his head around before he can think not to.

A _very_ hot guy is standing where Ed had directed his quite sophisticated sign language earlier, watching Ed with a speculative look in his eyes and a smirk on his face.

Ed’s eyes narrow. Holy shit, the guy’s actually serious, Ed can tell. His face has taken on an expectant look now that he sees that he has Ed’s attention.

“You always hit on people who are getting their asses kicked at DDR by their old man?” he asks, falsely nonchalant.

“Oh, dear,” Alphonse sighs. Ed ignores him. His track record isn’t _that_ bad, thanks.

(Except it kind of is, but Ed is going to ignore that too.)

The Really Hot Guy laughs, and Ed finally gives up his lost cause and steps down to let his dad finish out the song perfectly, to much applause.

Besides, he might have just won something much better.

“Only if they look stunningly attractive while losing,” RHG rejoins, and Ed has to bite down on the grin that wants to break free and raises an eyebrow skeptically instead.

“That still leaves me with the impression that you stalk arcades and hit on the kids there,” he says cheekily, just to see how RHG will react.

This time Ed ignores with the ease of long practice both his dad’s long-suffering sigh and his younger brother’s muffled snort.

“Ah, and here I thought my secret was safe,” the guy laments, and holy crap but his eyes are fucking gleaming under the crappy lighting at their verbal sparring. Ed is ready to go on that date right this second so that they can make out tons.

“Ed Elric,” he introduces himself, holding out his left hand, which the guy doesn’t bat an eyelash at. This bumps Ed’s estimation of him up yet another notch.

“Roy Mustang,” he returns. Cool, now Ed has a name for him. He’s also older than Ed had initially assumed while standing further away, definitely too old to be hanging around in an arcade. Ed wonders what he’s doing here.

“So, when you said you wanted to go out on a date, when were you thinking of this taking place, hypothetically?” he asks, curious what Roy will say, if he’s as eager as Ed is or just wants to exchange numbers for now or something. Ed’s really hoping for the former.

“Well, I’m supposed to be at my goddaughter’s birthday party over there,” Roy points towards the back, where some parents are taking pictures of a bunch of squealing kids hyped up on too much sugar, “but I’m definitely free after that. We could grab some lunch together, if you wanted?”

Okay, option one it is. Awesome. Shamelessly, he turns to his waiting family, presuming from the looks on their faces that they already know what he’s going to say next. “Well, that’s me ditching our lunch plans. You two have fun.”

His dad and brother both give him the same ‘Ed, really?’ look, but nod. “Okay, Brother,” Al shrugs. “Are you going to meet back up with us after, or should we just expect you home sometime tomorrow?”

Ed is going to murder his little brother. His dad starts in place, as though this idea hadn’t even occurred to him (which is also a lie. Ed is clearly surrounded by traitors). “Ah, I really don’t think that you should-”

“Well, we should probably be leaving now,” Ed says loudly. One look to the side shows Roy watching them interact with extreme fascination, and not a little amusement. Ed decides after a moment’s consideration that this is okay because Roy’s really hot and hasn’t yet said no to Ed staying over for the night. “Wouldn’t want Roy to miss his goddaughter’s birthday party, after all.” And with that said, Ed grabs Roy’s elbow and steers him away from his ex-family.

“Nice to meet you, Roy Mustang!” Al calls from behind them. “Be safe, Brother!” Fucker just had to get one last dig in.

“I think he gets it from your mother,” Ed hears their dad say quieter, but no less perfectly audible. “She fell for an older man, too.”

Could his family possibly be any more embarrassing? Sadly, Ed knew that they could, and have been before, and maybe he wouldn’t actually kill either of them since they’d dialed it back pretty well in front of Roy. Just maiming, then.

Roy laughs again beside him, derailing Ed’s thoughts. “Are you sure you don’t mind changing your plans?” he asks, which is a lot more polite and conscientious than the ‘Your family’s insane’ that Ed was expecting to hear.

Ed waves the worry away. “It’s fine,” he assures. They come up to the edge of the party then, and Ed hangs back, wary of so many excited children in such a small space. He’s glad to see that Roy looks mildly alarmed too. Shows the guy has common sense.

One of the parents clicking away with a camera sidles up to them, and says excitedly, “There you are, Roy! Should have known you’d meet someone even here. But you’ve been missing Elicia’s party! Lucky for you I’ve got plenty of pictures that you can look over later.”

Roy sighs from beside him, and Ed recognizes the signs of patient tolerance essential to a good friendship anywhere. “Maes,” he introduces, “this is Ed Elric. My date for today. Ed, this is Maes Hughes, my best friend. Sadly, ignoring him doesn’t make him go away. Believe me, I’ve tried.”

“Nice to meet you,” Ed grins.


End file.
